Fame & Success
by cw2k
Summary: This is the follow-up to my Melody's Nail Salon short stories. Chris and Melody join Nina's associates in a series of photo and calendar shooting while fusing Melody's business with Master Raven's. But there is a saying: With success, comes drama.
1. Introduction

Fame & Success

Introduction

 _"What's happening, y'all? It's CW2K and this is the follow-up of my previous Melody's Nail Salon short stories. Chris and Melody join Nina and her associates in a series of photo and calendar shoots. Melody also combines her business with Master Raven, but even with success comes drama. Also, there will be hot lemons, not just for Chris and Melody, but for the girls of Street Fighter, Tekken and Dead or Alive."_


	2. Chapter 1: Business Partners

Fame & Success

Chapter 1: Business Partners

The Salon

12:57 PM

Just last week, Melody successfully combined her nail salon business with Master Raven's hair salon. One day, Master Raven, named Tatyana for this story, was washing Melody's hair.

Tatyana: So Chris is joining you on this collab?

Melody: Oh yea. He's gonna see a lot of hot photos of me and the girls. Tomorrow, our first destination is in Miami.

Tatyana: Gotta say. Tyrone could use a vacation.

Melody: Something wrong?

Tatyana: No. Work had been consuming most of his time with me.

Melody: I'm so sorry.

Jade, Tanya, Menat, Cassie, Cammy, Karin, Jacqui and Nina enters the new salon.

Tatyana: Ladies!

Jade: Tatyana! So you and Melody are working together?

Tatyana: Our business will be all across the country. But Melody's supermodeling goes even further.

Jade: Tanya, I think we should get in on this. Show Jamal and Tyrone our shoots.

Tatyana: I like that.

Karin: Mel, when is our first shoot?

Melody: Tomorrow in Miami.

Nina: We leave first thing in the morning.

Melody: This is gonna be great.

Tatyana: I'm going to have a lot of fun working with you. Now get ready to rinse...


	3. Chapter 2: Miami

Fame & Success

Chapter 2: Miami

Chris and Melody packed up and took a plane to Miami, Florida. They were to meet with Nina at Miami Beach.

Melody: I'm so excited, baby.

Chris: My lady posing in photo and calendar shoots. You got your favorite bikini?

Melody: Oh yea.

They took a taxi to Miami Beach. Once they got there, Nina, Helena, Anna and Rachel were there in their respective bikinis, Nina in navy blue bikini, Helena in her black bodysuit, Anna in her red bikini and Rachel in her white bikini.

Nina: Welcome, you two.

Melody: Ladies, you're looking good.

Anna: Well, we'll see how good you look shortly, Melody.

Helena: We have some photo shoots and one calendar shoot for September. Ready?

Chris: Let's do it.

The gang went to the beach, where the Tekken girls, Asuka (Blue bikini), Lili (Light pink bikini), Katarina (Black and White bikini and Julia Chang were ready.

Nina: Ready, ladies?

Jade, Tanya and Tatyana have arrived to witness Melody in action.

Nina: Before we get started, let me introduce to you our new photographer, Sareena. (Black and red bikini and thong)

Sareena: Greetings, ladies. Nina hired me as your new photographer for the new tour we just scheduled. Melody Jones?

Melody: That would be me.

Sareena: Brace yourself. In 2 days, you, the girls of Tekken, Street Fighter and Dead or Alive will meet new models of King of Fighters in The Bronx. We'll each do calendar shoots on the beach. Miss Jones, I understand you and Master Raven have fused your businesses together.

Master Raven: That's right.

Sareena: You can expect a series of customers to keep your businesses on point. Also, football season has started, which gives me a idea.

Nina: Are you thinking cheerleader outfits?

Sareena: Exactly. In the next shoot.

Anna: I like this idea.

Jade: What kind of cheerleader outfits?

Melody: I think we're talking those outfits like the Dallas Cowboys cheerleaders wear.

Helena: I agree, and I think Melody would look good in one.

Melody: Why do you think I have a good sense of fashion.

Nina: You and the others will have shows worldwide, representing the latest fashion for Fall and the upcoming holidays.

Melody: Nice.

Nina: Let's get ready. We're gonna do 2 right here, and Melody, I hope you're ready because these girls have requested appointments.

Melody: We got this.

Sheva: Let's do this.

Melody (Black and white bikini split down down the middle) and the girls of Dead or Alive, featuring Ayane, (Blue bikini) Kasumi, (White bikini) Momiji, (Red bikini) Hitomi, (Silver bikini) Lisa (Gold bikini) and Lei Fang (Green bikini) pose with blowing kisses at the camera. Next, Melody joined the Tekken girls, Asuka, (Blue bikini) Katarina (Brown bikini with leaves design) Lili (Purple bikini) Josie (Gold bikini with red star design) and Ling (Black bikini) all posed differently. Ling with a peace sign, Asuka with her fists together, Katarina licking her lips, Lili paying with her hair, Josie in her fighting stance and Melody lays on the beach on her right side with her right leg forward.

Nina: We got it, girls.

Sareena: Well done.

Melody and Chris kisses after the shoot.

Melody: What did you think, baby?

Chris: Amazing, lady.

Jade, (Green bikini) Tanya (Gold bikini with skirt) and Master Raven (Light purple bikini with flower design) took part in their separate shoots, showing Tanya and Jade sitting on the beach facing away at the camera while Master Raven stood in front of them in one of her ninja poses. The next pose had Jade and Tanya facing each other in a a loving embrace, with Master Raven in between and finally Jade and Master Raven holding each other at the camera close up. Next, Tanya does her pose solo with her left leg all the way in a split position, Jade doing her UMK3 pose with her staff and Master Raven facing left from the camera doing her deep meditation pose on her knees, eyes closed.

Sareena: Great job, ladies.

Tanya: That was fun!

Nina: Next week, we have the first annual fashion in the Bronx, and Melody, we would like for you to host it.

Melody: For real?

Nina: For real.

Jill: Melody, you got a lot in your hands.

Melody: I know. I'm really excited.

Nina: This is your opportunity to shine, Melody. You'll be representing the girls as me and my associates will be watching. For now, I'm going to give Chris a ride to pick up dinner at the salon.

Melody: Thank you, Nina.


	4. Chapter 3: Big Night At the Salon

Fame & Success

Chapter 3: Big Night At the Salon

Melody, Master Raven and the girls were busy at the salon working with the customers on their nails and hair. They were also watching the Green Bay Packers and the Chicago Bears.

Melody: You girls ok?

Jill: I'm happy Chicago is whupping Green Bay's ass.

Sheva: I just got the score for the Steelers and the Browns. Neither one of them won.

Melody: Word?

Chris: Yea. And what a way to kick off the 2018 season.

Master Raven: Better luck next time.

Jill: Raven, you got any more shampoo?

Master Raven gave Jill two full bottles.

Katarina: What do you girls think of next week's fashion show?

Melody: I really cannot wait.

The girls were eating nachos and pizza Chris brought earlier. After several hours, Chris and Melody found a hotel room for the night.

Chris: What a day.

Melody: Tell me about it.

The couple took their outfits off and climbed into bed.

Melody: What do you wanna do tomorrow?

Chris: I'll see what Nina has planned.

Melody: I love you, baby.

Chris: I love you, my lady.

They kissed under the covers throughout the night.


	5. Chapter 4: The Jacuzzi, Pt 1

Fame & Success

Chapter 4: The Jacuzzi, Pt. 1

Chris visited Nina's penthouse located in Downtown L.A. He saw her, Anna, Helena and Rachel conversing with each other with Martinis.

Melody: Hey, baby. (Gold bikini and skirt)

Chris: Melody? What are you doing here?

Melody: Nina invited me here. She's at the outdoor jacuzzi.

Chris: I saw her.

Melody: Follow me.

Melody took Chris three floors up and heads to the jacuzzi. Nina was accompanied by fellow Tekken girls, Katarina Alves and Julia Chang.

Chris: Ladies.

Nina: Chris! Welcome. This is Katarina Alves and Julia Chang. (Nina: Blue bikini, Katarina: Red bikini & Julia: Silver bikini)

Chris: Pleasure to meet you ladies. Kat, we met before.

Katarina: We have, at the salon.

Nina: Come on in, you two.

The couple steps in.

Katarina: Melody, how did you land such a handsome gentleman?

Melody: I met him at the coffee shop.

Julia: Nina, you told me you... you know.

Nina: He has indeed. But this time, we brought them here away from prying eyes to see how strong their love is.

Melody: What do you say, baby?

Chris touched her thigh.

Chris: Well, let's give them a show.

Melody lip locks Chris, stripping her bikini off. She stroked him until he was ready.

Katarina: Melody wasn't kidding what he is packing.

Nina: Indeed. I know.

Julia: How was he?

Nina: Amazing.

Melody was giving Chris a blowjob. After a few minutes...

Melody: Ready, daddy?

Julia: Oh my.

Melody: Like what you see, Julia?

Julia: (Lustfully) He really is packing.

Katarina: Mmmm. Indeed he is.

Melody: I know you want this, Julia.

Julia: I do, but I want to see how you two love each other.

Melody climbed into the lotus position.

Melody: I love you, baby.

Chris: I love you, too, Mel.

Melody lowered herself so his member can enter her. She took a few moments to settle in, and moved her hips. The ladies of Tekken were seeing how the couple love each other. Melody bounced on him without going crazy. He lovingly licked around her breasts, enjoying this amazing woman. Five minutes later, he took her on the wall next to Nina a few inches away and pumped into Melody. Julia saw how he was giving it to Melody and was surprised as how good it feels. He went faster.

Melody: MMmmm... oh baby, ah, ah. aahhh. shhh.. keep going, Chris. I think Julia is ready for you. Ahh, daddy!

Nina: Such fascinating power.

Katarina: That sweet cock...

Chris and Melody kept lip locking. He then kisses her neck. He went deeper knowing his seed is ready.

Melody: Give it to me, daddy! Ah! AAHHH!

Melody orgasmed as Chris exploded into her vagina.

Melody: My sweet boy...


	6. Chapter 5: The Jacuzzi, Pt 2

Fame & Success

Chapter 5: The Jacuzzi, Pt. 2

An hour later

Julia: So, Chris. You enjoying your time here?

Chris: Yes. You?

Julia: I do. So handsome...

Julia kisses him.

Julia: Ready for me?

Julia strips her bikini off. She then climbs onto him in a lotus position and liplocks him, taking his member into her vagina. They continue liplocking as she moved her hips, taking him deep. He licked around her breasts as he pumped into her.

"Mmmm. Keep going, baby. Ahhh."

Chris held Julia by her hips as she moaned loud. Nina, Melody and Nina were watching from inside. Chris was taking Julia from behind. He was getting close to cumming, and he blasted his seed into her.

Julia: I see why Melody loves you.

Melody: Oh I do, Julia.

Nina: Quite the performance, Julia.

Julia: Thanks.

Melody: I gotta get to the salon.

Katarina: Maybe I can visit you guys tonight.

Melody: Sounds good.


	7. Chapter 6: A Night With Katarina

Fame & Success

Chapter 6: A Night With Katarina

That night, Chris sat on the sofa drinking lemonade when Katarina stepped in wearing her orange bikini.

"Enjoying your stay?" asked Katarina.

"Yeah."

Katarina sits next to him. "Melody is a sweet girl."

"I know."

"Tell me, does she suck your cock real good?"

"Yes she does."

"Well, handsome. (whispering in his ear) it's my turn."

Katarina stripped his shorts off and gave him a blowjob. Chris closed his eyes and feels the lips of this amazing woman. Melody, still in her bikini, sat next to him and kisses him.

"Enjoying it, baby?"

"Yea."

After five minutes, Katarina stripped her bikini off, kissed him, and straddled him.

"Get ready, big boy."

Katarina took him into her vagina slowly. Melody sat close to them with her legs crossed, looking directly at Chris as Katarina moved her hips. She liplocks him. She then began going fast, taking him deep.

"Do I feel good, baby?"

"Oh god, yes..."

He feasted on her breasts.

"Give him to him good," Melody said in her sultry tone.

Katarina complied and bounced on Chris. He rubbed on her body, thighs and that ass. He then pumped hard into Katarina while liplocking her. Melody followed suit by massaging Kat's breasts from behind, licking her neck from the left side.

"You like that, baby?" She asked Kat in her left ear.

"He's so wonderful, Melody. Don't stop, Chris. Ah! Ah! Yes!"

Chris then took Katarina from behind, smacking her ass in the process. He massaged her breasts, while she was licking Melody's pussy. Melody moaned in ecstasy. Katarina bounced on Chris reverse cowgirl style. She moaned loud, causing Chris to blast his love into her.

"This one is a keeper, Melody."

"I know."

Chris and Melody returned home. "We gotta pack up, babe! Nina has the show scheduled in the Bronx for tomorrow night."

"Tonight?" asked Chris.

"No. Our flight is 9:30 tomorrow morning. I'm so excited."

"I know. Seeing my lady in action..."

They kissed. They packed up and went to sleep. 7 A.M., they woke up, showered, went to McDonald's for breakfast takeout, and left for the airport. They finished their breakfast and took the plane to the Bronx.


	8. Chapter 7: Drama in the Bronx

Fame & Success

Chapter 7: Drama in the Bronx

 _Noon_

The couple have arrived at the LaGuardia airport. Once they got off the plane...

"Chris! Melody! Glad you two could make it." Nina and Anna greeted them in their business suits. Chris and Melody rode with the Williams sisters in their limo.

"Melody," Nina began. "Your very first fashion show tonight. How do you feel?"

"A little nervous."

"Well, you have Chris to support you," said Anna.

"I do."

"You're gonna do great, baby," Chris encouraged her. "What's on tap for today?"

"We are heading to Madison Square Garden to set it up," Nina explained. "Many of our girls and Helena's are there now waiting for us."

 _Madison Square Garden_

 _1:00 PM._

The Garden was preparing for Melody's first fashion show. They spent the rest of the day before 7:30. Chris and Melody were in the dressing room.

"Baby, my heart is pounding," said Melody.

"I can tell. Seeing my lady in action..."

"I know. I'm just so happy you came with me."

"Of course."

 _8:00 PM_

The show was about to start. Nina, joined by Helena and Rachel and Anna, makes the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight, we have a very special host for our annual Thanksgiving spectacular! Please welcome Madam Melody Jones!"

(Cheers and applause)

Techno music played in the background as Melody approached the stage in her purple evening dress, curly hair, courtesy of Master Raven herself.

"Good evening, Bronx! This is my very first show so I'm gonna try my best here. Tonight, we have the Tekken, Street Fighter and Dead or Alive girls for the annual Thanksgiving special. Let's begin!"

The show began with Menat, Sakura, Cammy, Chun Li, and Karin each with their Thanksgiving corsets and skirts. Ayane, Kasumi, Tina, Mila, Kokoro and Lisa each have their dresses with Autumn designs, and Asuka, Lili, Josie, Ling and Julia have their Thanksgiving bodysuits. Each girl from each brand came out and back in one at a time. The show last for 3 hours.

Melody thanked everyone and the show ended with huge amounts of applause. After the show outside...

"You were great, baby," Chris said.

"That was so much fun."

Suddenly, an African-American man shows up in his light gray hoodie shows up in a Green Ford Mustang. he sees Chris and Melody about to leave.

"Yo, Melody!"

Melody turned around. "Excuse me?"

"Still the same sexy, fine lady."

"Excuse me," said Chris. "Who are you? And how do you know Melody?"

"I'm Anthony, Melody's ex."

Chris looked at Melody. "Your ex?'

Melody suddenly remembered Anthony.

"Anthony... what are you doing here?"

"I came here to win you back, baby."

"Win me back? After what you put me through 3 years ago?"

"Girl, you know I wanted to take you places."

"The only place you took me was a crack den in Compton! You tried to get me to "smoke dope" with you and your friends, and they tried to rape me as well!"

"Girl, that never happened..."

"I had to escape through the window where gunshots were fired. I could've been killed!"

"Look, I'm sorry for all the shit that happened, but please, Melody. I already got us a reservation in Long Beach. Let's go."

"Hell no! You are not taking me back to that god-awful Slums District! You best be steppin'."

Anthony pulls out a Beretta 92FS Inox and points it at Melody. "Look, bitch, you're coming with me..."

"Hey! Let her go!" Chris stepped up to Anthony.

"Oh, so this white cracker is your boy, huh, Melody?"

"Man, please leave. After what you've done to this woman, she won't have any of it!"

"And neither will you, punk motherfucker!"

Anthony shot Chris in his left shoulder. Everyone screamed and ran frantically.

"CHRIS!"

Melody held on to Chris. He was screaming in agony. Anthony grabbed Melody's arm. "Come on, bitch! Let's go!"

"I don't think so!" It was Jade in her long green dress. "Unhand the woman this instant!"

"What you gonna do, bitch?"

"You pull that trigger and it's over for you." Anthony turned and sees Tanya, with a deathly look in her gold dress. "So what's it going to be? Leave or be forever broken?"

"Fuck this!" Anthony got in his car and drove away. "THIS AIN'T OVER, MELODY!"

Jade tended to Chris, who lost a lot of blood. "We need to get him to the hospital."

Melody hugged Jade, crying...

"What the hell happened?' Nina arrived. "CHRIS!"

"He's been shot," said Tanya.

"Come on! Let's get him to the hospital."

With all this going on, Chris already lost consciousness...


	9. Chapter 8: Melody's Confession

Fame & Success

Chapter 8: Melody's Confession

 _NYC Health Hospital_

 _North Central Bronx_

 _10:15 PM_

Melody, Nina, Jade, Tanya and the girls waited patiently for Chris' condition. The bullet he took to the left shoulder nearly went to his head and nearly killed him. Melody wasn't able to stop crying. Her ex, Anthony, showed up out of the blue after her first Thanksgiving fashion show. Melody never got the results of the show due to Anthony. It had been a few hours since Chris was shot. The doctor came out.

"How is he?" Melody asked frantically.

"His shoulder blade has been shattered due to the bullet. He's still able to move his arm but not very much. We were able to stabilize him as he was going into shock."

Melody was even more worried.

"He is still in great pain, but we gave him painkillers and morphine to keep it stable. He will be ok."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Melody walked into the room and sees Chris looking up, crying.

"Chris?"

"(Weakly) Mel..."

"I'm so sorry, baby... Are you ok?"

"I'll live..."

"Chris, you're probably wondering about Anthony. I should've told you about him."

"Who was he?"

"He was my ex-boyfriend. We dated for 3 weeks. He was never that good of a boyfriend."

"Why?"

"He smokes weed a lot, and I don't smoke. Even I told him of that, but he didn't care. He tried to get me to smoke, no, forced me to smoke. I would not. I'm not poisoning my body with weed or anything like that. One night, he took me to his place, which I later learned was a crack den. I needed to get out of there. However, he and his friends stopped, beat me down, and even tried to... rape me... (Crying) The police came and arrested them. I told them at the station that I had no knowledge of the crack den. I was the only woman there. My attorney told me that Anthony was a dope dealer and rapist. I thought he was a great guy. I can't believe I was so stupid... I should've known..."

Chris used his strength to hug Melody.

"(Crying) I'm so sorry..."

"Baby..."

"That's my confession to you."

"Melody... I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. But I want you to know this guy was never good for you anyway."

"He's right." Jade comes in. "This guy was never going to give you the time of day."

"Right. He never took me out on a date, he never took me shopping, shit, he didn't even care about me. All he wanted from me was my pussy, but thankfully, he never got this. I even told him no, because he was desperate, and every time I said no, he would hit me and tried to force himself inside me! I heard he had a STD, and he tried to infect me. Last I heard, he was serving 10 years in prison for aggravated assault and attempted rape. Somehow he got word that I was coming her for my first show. He took it as a opportunity to take me back to Compton, or rather, a secluded area where he could try to rape me and even kill me. But because of my love for Chris..."

Tanya and the others came in, listening in.

"...I became much more stronger."

"This guy was trouble the moment I saw him," Chris said.

"Yes. That's why, Chris, I joined the gym. I needed to defend myself. I got sick of being beat down by idiots who only want me for sex! And baby, when we met at the coffee shop last year, I didn't think dating a Caucasian was something I never tried yet, but I didn't think you'd be different. We started dating and... you actually took me out to eat and everything. I was wary however, that you'd be like those type of men who only want sex, but instead..."

"He was a gentleman, like Jamal," Jade finished.

"Exactly. Chris became my first true love. And I hope that what happened tonight doesn't affect us."

"Melody..." He responded by kissing her. "You're my lady. And I love you. Like I said, that guy was trouble."

"I know. I love you, baby."

I love you, too, Mel."

They kissed and got a big round of applause. Despite Anthony's failed attempt at taking Melody away from Chris, the couple remained strong. Jade was so happy the couple remained.


	10. Chapter 9: Bad Memories

Fame & Success

Chapter 9: Bad Memories

A week later at the Salon back home in Los Angeles...

"WHAT?! Anthony was there?" Sheva asked when Melody told her, Master Raven, Cassie and Jacqui.

"Yea. He showed up unexpected."

"How's Chris?" Cassie asked.

Melody began breaking down. "He spent the rest of the week in the hospital in the Bronx. It was so heartbreaking. it reminded me of my time with Anthony. it was horrible..."

Melody's Flashback

3 years ago in Compton

 _Me and Anthony met in Compton. We've been together for three weeks, but I wouldn't consider it dating. One night, we went to his place. He had three of his friends inside. There was no other girl in there. I was really nervous. It smelled like weed. And they were smoking weed. One of them offered me one, but I told them I don't smoke. Next thing I knew, Anthony came up behind me._

 _"So, baby. Why don't you strip for us?"_

 _"WHAT?"_

 _"Don't "what" me, bitch!"_

 _I was surrounded._

 _"Guys... please..."_

 _One of them grabbed me by my hair._

 _"I said, strip! I'm gonna own this pussy!"_

 _"Oh hell no you ain't!"_

 _He slapped me so hard and one of threw me against the wall. I fought one of them but the other punched me so hard I fell down. The third one ripped off my blouse while Anthony had the others hold me down and stripped my jeans off._

 _"You're gonna get it good, girl!"_

 _I fail to mention he was HIV positive. I know because I found out he raped five women. I was about to be his sixth, but I struggled as hard and screamed as loud as I could. I finally broke and tried to run but Anthony had a gun and shot at me. Luckily his aim was atrocious. I was at the kitchen trying to open the back door but one of them grabbed me from behind._

 _"THINK YOU CAN RUN FROM ME, BITCH?!"_

 _He shot again but got his friend in the head. I tackled him and punched him many times._

 _"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST BRING ME HERE AND INFECT ME?!"_

 _I kept punching until Anthony got my fist and grabbed my throat. He had a knife._

 _"DIE, BITCH!"_

 _The police came in. He threw me down, shot at the police, but one officer gunned him down. I was on the kitchen floor, crying in my bra and panties._

 _"Ma'am, are you alright?"_

 _I couldn't speak... next thing I knew, I was at the station, completely traumatized. I told them what happened. One of the officers told me that Anthony's place was a crack den. I couldn't stop crying..."_

End of Flashback

"Last I heard, Anthony died from the disease."

"Wasn't he killed the gunshot?" Sheva asked.

"No. They used rubber bullets."

"Ok."

"Girl, I gotta say. You could've been killed," said Raven.

"I know. You know what I really want, girls? My sweet Chris in my arms, in his loving embrace."

Little did Melody know, Chris lightly clutched her from behind.

"Hey, baby."

"Chris..." She kisses him. "My baby's back!"

"I missed you, Mel..."

"I missed you, too."

"How do you feel, Chris?" Sheva asked.

"Much better."

"So glad you're back, baby."

"I couldn't wait to get you back in my arms again."

The Salon was busy as usual with many customers. Melody smiled the entire time. Her man has returned home, safe and sound.


	11. Chapter 10: We're A Hit!

Fame & Success

Chapter 10: We're A Hit

Nina walked into the salon seeing Chris and Melody embracing each other after a week.

"Melody, we're a hit!"

"What?"

"Despite the Anthony incident, your show in the Bronx received higher praises. In fact, Chicago wants to set up another show."

"Really?"

"Melody, you were successful in introducing the Thanksgiving themed threads. This time, it's something special, but you two will have to see it for yourself."

"When's the next show?"

"Tomorrow night."

Melody smiled as she held Chris close to her.

 _Ovation_

 _Chicago_

 _7:54 PM_

Chris and Melody were preparing for whatever surprise Nina has in store for them. A few minutes later, Nina makes a announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special surprise for our special couple, Chris and Melody Jones. Since this is your second show, Melody, before we begin, let's start with a surprise."

The girls of Street Fighter, Menat, Sakura, Karin, Elena, Juri, Cammy, Chun-Li, Ibuki and R. Mika presented the couple with brand new bikinis with with Chris and Melody's faces on them, names and all. The ladies of Dead or Alive, Ayane, kasumi, Kokoro, Tina, Lisa, Nyotengu, Momiji and Lei Fang wore short dresses and skirts, again with the couple's faces on them. Finally, the girls of Tekken, Asuka, Lili, Josie, Ling, Katarina & Miharu each wore evening dresses, this time with Melody in her gold short dress, curly hair and sunglasses. These designs were pictures Melody took during some of her swimsuit photo sessions.

"Chris, Melody, we made this presentation for you because you have inspired us. Your love to each other is strong, for better or worse," Nina said. "The girls here became inspired, and because of you, Melody, you're the prime example of strong women everywhere. Having to overcome an horrific past, our girls see you as a role model. And Chris, they see you as a role model as well. That being said, Melody, I want you to show Chicago what you can do."

Five minutes later, Melody comes out from the runway in a strapless top, thigh stockings and and bottoms. She plays with her hair, neck, eyes closed as she walks seductively.

"Absolutely stunning," said Nina.

Chris couldn't look away. His ebony goddess got him feeling more than some type of way. Later that night, Chris and Melody went into Nina's limo. Melody stayed close to him.

"Did you like my outfit, baby?" She asked.

"Yes I did. It got me wanting you."

"(Sultry) Well, daddy. I'm all yours."


	12. Chapter 11: Love in the Limo

Fame & Success

Chapter 11: Love in the Limo

On their way home in Nina's limo, Chris and Melody were liplocking. Nina was watching with lust.

"You were great tonight, baby," said Chris.

"I did it for you, daddy."

Melody climbed onto his lap and straddles him. She strips her dress off.

"I need you, baby."

They kiss some more.

"Melody, show him how a hot black woman do it."

Melody took him into her vagina. They kissed as she took him deep. he held her ass allowing him to go deeper. Their lips never left each other. He touched her everywhere. He kissed her neck. Melody didn't go too crazy. She wanted a hot night with him and Chis was determined to give it to her. It was the type of love Melody enjoyed so much. After the Anthony incident, she wanted his embrace. He caressed her body. Nina saw once again what great lovin' was about. He pumped into her, making Melody moan loud. She orgasmed and Chris followed up, spilling himself into her.

"You always know what to do, do you, daddy?"

"I do, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too, Chris."

"This is why you are successful as a couple," said Nina.

"I love this man, Nina. Without him, my heart would remain empty. Anthony could never understand that." Nina dropped them off at the beach house.

"Melody, there's a photo shoot in Paris, France next week. I took the liberty to have your flight tickets already paid for and should come to your mail by this weekend."

"I have my man to support me."

"And Chris, it's time you and Melody shine out there as a power couple, but I have something else in mind in the future. Melody, if you get the opportunity, have Sheva and Master Raven meet me, Helena & Rachel in Helena's Saturday. The photo is on Monday. This meeting we scheduled is something I think you ladies might be interested in."

"I'll let them know in the morning."

Chris and Melody each gave Nina a kiss and got out of the limo. As Nina left...

"I wonder what that meeting will be about," said Melody said.

"Maybe it's about the photo shoot. Who knows?" Chris replied as they entered the house and turned in for the night.


	13. Chapter 12: Nina's New Plan

Fame & Success

Chapter 12: Nina's New Plan

The next morning, Melody went to work at the salon. Sheva was there first preparing everything before the day shift.

"Sheva..."

"Hey, girl. You alright?"

"Yea. Is Raven here?"

"No. Not yet. Why?"

"Nina requested us in a meeting tomorrow."

"What kind of meeting?"

"She didn't say, but I'm assuming it's something important."

Later in the day, the girls told Raven and the others abut Nina's upcoming Saturday meeting. Raven agreed to go with them.

At Helena's office

"Welcome, ladies."

Melody, Raven and Sheva arrived and took their seats.

"Alright, ladies," Nina began. "I think it's time we shape things up for 2019. You three were chosen by us as our best representatives. You see, we are looking at three beautiful, strong women who can take their businesses further. Melody, a successful fashion model and owner of a successful nail salon. Master Raven, fusing her hair salon business with Melody's, and Sheva, one of the loyalists dedicated to her line of work with Melody. We are choosing you three as what we call "The Businesswomen."

The three looked at each other in surprise.

"What kind of businesswomen are we?" Sheva asked.

"Glad you asked," Rachel began. "Your business will continue as usual, but we also want you to expand further among the horizon."

"As our businesswomen," Helena added. "You will have the power to make great contributions. You will be able to aid law enforcement in crime prevention, and speaking of that, as you know last week, Melody's ex, Anthony, shot and nearly killed our top male client, Chris, but despite that, their love became much more stronger than before. Fundraisers, and basically just giving back to your communities. Melody, Sheva, your African connections peak great interest. If you two happen to go there for fundraisers, animal care and even providing for children, best believe you will be hailed for your services. You two are close friends, I'm sure."

"We'd be happy to do it," said Melody.

"And Raven?"

"I'd be honored to work with them. Besides, Melody gave me her blessing to start my own business, and fusing it with hers allowed me to work my magic when it comes to hair styling. These two are already perfect partners."

"Wonderful," said Helena.

"Starting at the new year," Rachel added. "You three can expect to begin your new journey, and Melody, as far as Chris goes, great support is always appreciated."

"Don't forget, though, he's our male client as well," Nina put in. "And that means protection, after last week's incident, is mandatory. This is why we chose you three, because Chris is important to you as he is to us."

"That's why I'm taking him with me," said Melody.

"Now, as Rachel mentioned, at the start of the new year, we will find out if you three can handle this upcoming journey. It won't be easy, but I don't think you'll have any problems."

"We're basically sisters," Sheva interjected. "And sisters help each other."

"Damn right," Melody agreed.

"I can tell this will be fun," Raven added. "Of course, there are tasks of great importance."

"Precisely, Raven," said Helena. "So are you three ready to fulfill your destinies in the new year?"

"Hell yeah," Melody said excitedly.

"I'm in," Sheva volunteered.

"I am as well," Raven said.

"Excellent," said Nina. "You three are destined for greatness. This is your opportunity to expand! What say you, ladies?"

"I believe we are done here," said Helena.

"We have what we need. Our top three women," said Rachel.

"Then it is settled. We are adjourned." Nina shook their hands. Melody, Master Raven and Sheva are now destined for even greater things, and with Chris as Melody's support, their upcoming journey is something that will bring them together, as the Businesswomen.

CW2K: The expansion, called The Businesswoman, begins 1/2/19


End file.
